How You Like It
by Mountain Blue
Summary: It's been a long, tiresome day. But Kiba always has to run his mouth, and one question just leads to another... [KibaShino, pure fluff]


How You Like It

* * *

Some days are long and drawn out, and that was definitely how today was turning out. After hours upon hours of training, Kiba wanted nothing more than to sit and lean on this tree, gazing at the sun setting in the distance. 

Fortunately he had some company, because Kiba Inuzuka was never one to keep his mouth shut for long. Shino sat in the grass against a second tree, an arm carelessly thrown over one knee, his eyes settled on the same sun. It was nice, just sitting - considering that Aburame usually went straight home and didn't bother to do anything remotely social.

Silence was not Kiba's thing.

"Say, Shino... what do you think about Hinata?"

He didn't flinch, or stir. "What?"

"I said, what do you think about Hinata?"

"I respect her, and she's my friend."

Kiba laughed heartily, flopping down to lay in his stomach. He propped his elbows up, looking at the boy that sat next to him, watch never drifting from the sun. Or from what he could tell, anyway. The glasses didn't help.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, do you think she's pretty?"

Shino visibly stiffened at that. It was the most movement he'd made since they sat down.

"I do not take the time to look at such things."

"Sure you do! Come on, tell me. She's certainly - erm, 'grown up' since we met her, eh?" Kiba laughed in a high pitched tone that made Shino's eyebrow arch.

"I told you, I don't-"

"Don't lie, Shino, we're both men! Just tell me."

A long, thick silence spread between them. After a minute, Shino answered.

"I guess... she's attractive. I never looked at her that way."

"Do you think she's your type?" Kiba didn't pause a second to keep up his interrogation. Although, he knew if he kept this up any longer Shino was just going to get pissed.

"My... type?"

"Yeah, you know, the kind of girl you like! Geez, haven't you ever had a crush on anyone before?"

"...If you have an attraction to Hinata, I'm sure she'll-"

"Don't change the subject, Bug-Boy!"

Shino sighed lightly, hoping Kiba wouldn't hear him. What was he supposed to say? Never in his life had he ever talked about personal things like that, and he didn't know if he wanted to start right now. Normally he just wouldn't answer, but since it was Kiba, he'd have to considering he'd be annoyed to no end about it.

"I don't have a 'crush' on Hinata."

Kiba punched him in the leg. "Bull! I see the way you've been acting lately when we train together."

_Oh, shit._ "It's not Hinata."

"You're blushing!"

Shino buried his face further into the high collar in his jacket, trying to push back the urge to run away. So instead he settled on pulling his hood down farther. This would suffice, for now.

"So, you're distracted by somebody then! Who is it?"

"Nobody." Shino shot back, irritated.

Kiba rolled over, staring at him while lying on his back. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Shino needed a girlfriend, he was always so tight assed and kept to himself! He needed some loosening up.

"Come on Shinoooooo... if you won't tell me, describe her then."

_Well, now is better than being pestered until my death_. "Confident, and... always seems cheerful."

"Nice body?"

"Kind of... muscular."

"Do you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yes."

It was amusing, Shino thought, how demanding Kiba seemed to be in finding this out. It was if he was some soft of detective. Although, Shino didn't really know _why_ he wanted to know so badly. But... Kiba seemed to be catching on.

"...Any pets?"

Shino cursed to himself. "A... dog." _Why am I telling him this?_

"Shino."

Without moving an inch, Shino shifted his eyes to look down at the other boy. For once in his life, he seemed to have a stern look on his face; either that or he was pissed off. Honestly, the Aburame didn't care. His life was his life, and that was nobody else's concern. He still wished Kiba didn't catch on that quickly.

"Is this why you've been acting so strange?"

"Leave me alone."

Without an answer, the Inuzuka sat up and pushed himself forward, planting an arm in the grass on either side of Shino. God, he was blushing so hard he thought Shino would just laugh in his face.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Unfortunately, with the tree behind him, there was nowhere for him to go.

"Shino?" He said timidly, lifting a hand to Shino's collar, only for it to be swatted away.

"What?" Shino ground out.

"Don't be mad."

"'Don't be mad' at what?!"_ God, he's so pissed. Please don't let him kill me._

He pressed Shino's forehead with his own, driving his head gently against the tree. When Kiba felt him stiffen in surprise, he used this opportunity to nudge the sunglasses off of Shino's face with his nose. The Aburame blinked a few times, but when he tried to bring a hand up to his face, Kiba held his wrists down.

"What the hell are you doing?" He repeated, only this time, his voice was shaking slightly.

Letting go of Shino's left wrist, he moved his hand up, only to have his own wrist caught.

"I won't ask you again. What are you doing?"

Kiba lifted his eyes, smiling when he saw for the first time the most gorgeous brown eyes he had ever seen. He had no idea why Shino chose to hide them all the time.

"I just wanna see your glasses."

_Bullshit_, Shino thought, but he still reluctantly let go of Kiba. He did pick up the glasses, just as he said, but he did not try them on. Nor did he look at them, or whatever he insinuated he was going to do when he said 'see'.

He moved his clawed fingers to let the arms of the glasses spring closed. He hooked one of those arms over the edge of Shino's collar, using the hinge to pull it down.

"Kiba?"

He hadn't remembered when was the last time he actually _saw_ those lips move.

He didn't care, he realized, when he could practically feel the goosebumps rise on Shino's neck as his breath ghosted against those lips. This was so unlike Kiba, taking his time like this. He should've just jumped the man when he had the chance.

And he almost did when Shino decided he was taking too long, closing the gap and kissing Kiba himself.

"Can I take a guess at who it is?" Kiba asked playfully after the kiss was broken.

Shino just narrowed those perfect eyes at him, pulling him down into another kiss while the sun completely disappeared below the horizon.

* * *

AN: Pure fluff. I know Shino's probably a smidgeon out of character. He always is when it comes to romance. :P Hope you like (even if you don't like Shino xD). Just a drabble while I'm recouping for the next in my Diary arc. 


End file.
